Steel Kids
by SarQueen4
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Team Steel knew each other when they were kids? Here's the answer!
1. Girls Rule

Disclaimer: I don't on Max steel or any of the characters. Surprise!  
  
In this story Max and Berto are 5, and Rachel is 8.  
  
Girls Rule  
  
(Location: N-tek Daycare)  
  
Max: Look what I found Berto.  
Max shows Berto a very sharp pair of scissors.  
Berto: Uh Oh. You'd better give that to teacher, hermano. You could get a boo boo. Or worse, you might puncher your Epidermis layer.  
Max: I'm not going to punch my eperdemis slayer.  
Berto: No you said it wrong.  
Max: Who cares.I'm going to play pirate, and this can be my sword!  
Berto:I want to be a pirate to!  
Max: You can't be a pirate! You don't have a sword.  
Rachel: And neither do you Max.  
Rachel comes up and grabs the scissors.  
Max & Berto:Hey!  
Max: That's my sword. Give it back Rachel!  
Rachel smirks at Max.  
Rachel: This isn't a sword. It's scissors. Boy are you stupid Max Steel.  
Max: Well at least I'm not ugly like you Rachel!  
Rachel's face turns red. She drops the scissors on the floor and jumps on Max.  
Rachel: Take it back Max!  
She sits on top of Max.  
Max: Ow! Get your big butt off of me!  
Rachel: That's it!  
Rachel begans pulling on Max's leg.   
Max: Ow! Stop!  
Rachel: Say your sorry!  
Max: Never!  
Rachel: Say it!  
Max: Never!  
Rachel pulls harder.  
Max: Help Berto!  
Berto looks at Rachel and decides the best way he can help is to go their teacher. So he runs off. Rachel pulls harder on Max's leg.  
Max: Ow! Your going to pull it off.  
Rachel: Apologize or you can be a real pirate. Peg-legged.  
Max screams.  
Max: Ok ok I'm sorry!  
Rachel climbs off of Max and smiles triumpantly at him.   
Rachel: Girls rule Max, and don't you forget it!  
Just then their teacher runs up.  
Teacher: What's going on here?  
Max starts to talk but Rachel cuts in.  
Rachel: Teacher Max and Berto were playing with scissors, but I stopped them.  
The teacher frowns at Max and Berto.   
Teacher: Max, Berto, you know better than to play with scissors. Go stand in the corner right now!  
Max: But Teacher!  
Teacher: No buts Max! Go right now!  
Max and Berto turn and head sadly for the corner.  
The Teacher looks down and smiles at Rachel.  
Teacher: I am very proud of you Rachel. Why don't you come share a cookie with me.  
Rachel smiles and follows her teacher. She stops and turns around and sticks her tounge out at Max. Then she hurries after her teacher. Max turns and looks at Berto.  
Max: I really hate Rachel Leeds! And I always will! 


	2. Play Time!

In this story Max is 5 and Rachel is 8.  
Location: Rachel's room.  
Rachel Leeds is sitting in her room playing with her dolls. She picks up her favorite Barbie and then picks up her Ken. She begins to talk as Barbie and Ken.  
Barbie: Oh Ken why did you cheat on me with Christy.  
Ken: Because I'm a dumb guy and I'd be better off as rode kill.  
Barbie Ok!  
Rachel takes her Barbie car and runs over her Ken several times. She falls in a fit of giggles.  
Max: You're a real weirdo you know that.  
Rachel snaps her head around.   
Rachel: What are you doing here!  
Max smirks at her.  
Max: You mom asked my dad if I could come play with you. You must need me too since you're such a weirdo!  
Rachel's face turns red and her cheeks puff out. But then a smile replaces her frown.  
Rachel: So you have to play with me right?  
Max takes a few steps back.   
Max: Uh yes.  
Rachel smile broadens.  
15 minutes later  
  
Rachel: Does baby want his bottle.  
Rachel stuffs a baby bottle in Max's mouth. Max groans.  
Rachel: How's mommy's little baby?  
Max pulls the bottle out of his mouth.  
Max: You know I really hate you.  
Rachel just laughs. Just then her mom walks in.  
Rachel's Mom: How's iz it going in here?  
Rachel smiles at her French mother.  
Rachel: Great mommy. We're playing a cool game. I'm the mommy and Max is the baby.  
Rachel's mother smiles.  
Rachel's Mom: Zhat's good honey. You two have fun.  
Rachel's Mom leaves the room.  
Rachel smiles evilly at Max and picks up a big safety pin.  
Rachel: Oh Max, time for a diaper change.  
Max screams.  
Max: Ok that's it. No more playing with you. You're crazy!  
Max is surprised to see Rachel looks hurt. Rachel starts to cry softly. Max sighs.  
Max: Rachel I didn't mean it like that. Don't cry.  
Rachel only cries louder. Max shifts from one foot to the other.  
Max: Oh come on Rachel please don't cry. I'm sorry ok. There you win. I'll play anything you want! Just don't cry!  
Rachel sniffles.  
Rachel: You'll play anything I want?  
Max takes a few steps back.  
Max: Yeah....  
Rachel stops cry and smiles.  
Ten Minutes Later!  
Rachel's mother: And now I pronounce you boy and wife. Max you may kiss ze bride! 


	3. Little Rogues

Chapter 3  
Little Rogues  
Location: Evil Villain Day Camp  
Motto: Shaping the Kids of Today to be the Evil Villains of Tomorrow.  
  
Evil Villain Teacher: Lesson two. If at first you don't succeed, bribe someone who can.  
Teachers continues to talk.  
Psycho: I hate school. I'd rather go do some...surgery on my neighbor's dog!  
Dragonelle: No let's act out my favorite movie "The Master of Disguise."  
Psycho: We can't act out that! He's a good guy!  
Dragonelle: Oh poo. If I want to act it out. I'll act it out!  
Psycho: Nuh uh.  
Dragonelle: Uh huh.  
Psycho: Nuh huh!  
Dragonelle: UH HUH!!!!   
Dread: Stop this!  
Dragonelle and Psycho turn to see little John Dread.  
Dragonelle rushes to Dread's side and grabs his arm.  
Dragonelle: Oh John, you look so handsome in those new sunglasses.  
Dread smiles.  
Dread: Really? Cool. I got them for my 11th birthday.   
Dragonelle swoons.  
Psycho scoffs.  
Psycho: They are not all that great.  
Dragonelle: Yes, they are metal mouth!   
She turns and looks at Dread dreamily.  
Dragonelle: They make him look like a real grown-up super villain.  
Dread smiles proudly.  
Dread: That's what my mommy said.  
Psycho mocks Dread.  
Psycho: That's what my mommy said.   
Dread frowns.  
Dread: Stop mocking me.  
Psycho: Stop mocking me.  
Dread bawls up his fists.  
Psycho bawls up his fists.  
Dread: Stop it!  
Psycho: Stop it!  
Dread: I mean it!  
Psycho: I mean it!  
Dread: I'm going to tell teacher!  
Psycho: I'm going to tell teacher!  
Dread starts to cry.  
Dragonelle: That's it! I'm taking you down metal mouth!  
Dragonelle jumps on Psycho and soon has him in a headlock.  
Dragonelle: Say sorry metal mouth, now!  
Psycho: Ok. Sorry. I was just kidding anyways.  
Dragonelle lets Psycho go. She walks over and looks at Dread.  
Dragonelle: Wimp!  
Dread: I'm not a wimp! I just don't want a time out!  
Dragonelle shakes her head. Just then Le Etranger walks up  
Le Etranger: Bonjour Cherie. I saw your heroics. And may I say I was very impressed.   
Dragonelle smiles.  
Le Etranger: Might I ask if you would grace me with your presence over some goldfish and juicy juice? It would certainly be a pleasure.  
Dragonelle sighs dreamily.  
Dragonelle: Isn't he the greatest?  
She walks over and takes Le Etranger's arm. Then she turns and looks at Dread and Psycho.  
Dragonelle: See you later boys.  
Le Etranger and Dragonelle walk off.  
Dread looks at Psycho.  
Dread: Girls!  
Psycho: Yeah. Hey want to go play with my X-box?  
Dread: Psycho. I think we're going to be real good friends! 


End file.
